We Start Anew: Rise of The School
by FANGirls Forever
Summary: PM me with your OC flock member by filling out the questions inside. The School has been rebuilt once more. And now with the old flock and gang out of the way, the inhumane society has relished their task of creating mutants. Will this cruel company continue to kidnap and mutate children, or will a new flock rise and stop it? Only your characters will decide.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm writing a School story and making up a new flock. So I want OC characters. If you want your character in my story, fill out the questions below and PM them to me. The first and/or second oldest will probably be the leaders. I need at least three of each gender, more depending on how many characters I get. Thanks, here goes nothing.**

**Age: (5-17)**

**Names:**

**First:**

**Middle (opt):**

**Last (opt):**

**Experiment Number (Follow the format eg: First name Letter - Gender 146 for girl, 257 for guy - Age - Four random numbers)**

**Appearence**

**Mutation(wings are not required. Eg. Speed, strength, flexable?):**

**Description:**

**Personality**

**Description:**

**Fears: (Don't say nothing. You've been freaking scarred for life!)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**BACKSTORY!**

**Family (opt):**

**Place of birth (perferably city or province/state specific):**

**Intelligence Level (Schoolwise eg. 90%, 50%):**

**Birthday(required!):**

**Story stuff:**

**Romance (Y/N) (If yes, be warned, I am choosing!)**

**Abilities/ Skills:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Hobbies:**

**Insecurities:**

**Disabilities****: (Blind, Deaf, Paraplegic etc.) (opt.):**

**Want to find real family?:**

**Additional Details**

**Jeb stand-in friendly?:**

**Secret Relationships :O :**

**Related to old flock somehow?:**

**Joined flock right away or later?:**

**I don't know, stuff like that:**

**Hurry, I want to get started soon! Please PM me ASAP :) **

**Thanks. And so it doesn't get banned, I'll do a prologue below.**

* * *

The tall woman walked down the halls with her heels clicking on each step, and her glowering stare frightening anyone who would dare look at it. She arrived at a set of double doors, both being opened by two scientists cowering under her steady stance. She walked into the dark room and let the doors seal behind her. She took a deep inhale, the smell of chemicals flooding her nose and she smiled. She snapped and spotlights filled the room, reveling rows of stacked dog crates and cages. She walked along the rows, observing each and every one's contents. Panting experiments or rotting corpses of dead ones filled the cages, some even with limbs sticking out the bars. But there was only one cage she was interested in currently. The one who would amount to everything, and the one who's life would change forever now.

She reached the cage she was looking for, the contained experiment hugging it's knees inside. She crouched down, her heels lifting off the floor slightly as she caught her balance. "Knock knock." She mocked and tapped a long fingernail on the bar. The experiment turned quickly to face her, keeping it's mouth shut and anticipating her movements. She smiled slightly before leaning forwards into the darkness of the cage. She spoke after the silence, her words echoing in the large room. "Are you ready, little experiment?"


	2. Character Selection

**((The characters are selected. Thank you to anyone who submitted. I had a last minute addition that I am dying to include so I'm terribly sorry about the delay. But the chapter will be made soon, in fact I already have a few thousands that I need to polish and separate. I hope you'll continue to read.**

**Characters**

**Devin Dunn (16) (female) - boxtoplad999**

**Elizabeth Pierce (16) (female) - Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark**

**Joey Portington (16) (male) - Ella Martenez**

**Ebony Clematis (16) (female) – Amy Shaar**

**John James Brady (15) (male) - Bradykins98**

**Layla Adams (14) (female) - UnicornPrincess21**

**Jacklynn Alicia Jones (13) (female) – Ella Martenez**

**Searette Lakes (11) (male) - Me (sorry, I couldn't resist and needed more guys)**

**Aurora Cara Clematis (5) (female) - Amy Shaar**

* * *

**If you notice that an author has more than one character it is because they come together or I requested another character. There may be some opportunities in the future for old authors and new to add in another OC character depending on how the story goes. Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 1: Introducing Me

**Welcome to the first chapter of We Start Anew: Rise of the School**

**The first paragraph my look familiar but continue to read and all will be explained.**

**Hope it was worth the wait, if your character wasn't fully introduced don't worry**

**I just cut the chapter where it seemed okay, we'll get more show time soon**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The tall woman walked down the halls with her heels clicking on each step, and her glowering stare frightening anyone who would dare look at it. She arrived at a set of double doors, both being opened by two scientists cowering under her steady stance. She walked into the dark room and let the doors seal behind her. She took a deep inhale, the smell of chemicals flooding her nose and she smiled. She snapped and spotlights filled the room, reveling rows of stacked dog crates and cages. She walked along the rows, observing each and every one's contents. Panting experiments or rotting corpses of dead ones filled the cages, some even with limbs sticking out the bars. But there was only one cage she was interested in currently. The one whose life would change forever now.

She reached the cage she was looking for, the contained experiment hugging its knees inside. She crouched down, her heels lifting off the floor slightly as she caught her balance. "Knock knock." She mocked and tapped a long fingernail on the bar. The experiment turned quickly to face her, keeping its mouth shut and anticipating her movements. She smiled slightly before leaning forwards into the darkness of the cage. She spoke after the silence, her words echoing in the large room. "Are you ready, little experiment?"

John hissed at the woman and caused her to flinch before smiling. "Let's not get aggressive." She tsked, shaking her finger at the boy. "We don't want another incident, do we?" She asked before standing. "Now, this won't hurt a bit." She smirked and pulled out a small metal box from her coat. She opened it, revealing a large syringe and made John's heart start to race. "Well, it may hurt a little." The woman cackled before reaching into the cage. Unable to think, John bit down on her hand, his sharp teeth drawing blood from the pierced skin. The woman didn't seem to feel any pain but pulled her hand back, dragging John along with it. He had fallen for her small scheme as his neck came forwards, a clear shot for the syringe to sink in deep.

John could feel the thick liquid pushing its way through his veins. He released his bite on the woman's hand as she stood and he started to lose consciousness. Bending down for the last time, she grabbed his neck and forced his head up so she could whisper in his ear. "May this be a lesson to you. I have the upper hand in this equation, meaning you are never getting out of here." She snarled before adding, "At least not without my help."

* * *

**Four years later.**

**Introducing Me**

**John's POV**

Inside our home was the only place I could hide for now. I stole Elizabeth's laptop and set it up in my room, the only place in this house I was allowed to be that wasn't a complete mess. It was fine, she would never even know, seeing as she was at a meeting. Actually, all of them had stuff to do, Devin was being interviewed, and Joey too I think. Ebony had taken Aurora to the park. Layla was doing a show while Jackie traveled And Searette, who knew where he was? I shook the though from my head and sat down, flipping open the laptop. Elizabeth never changed her password, I don't even think she knew how to, so I typed it in and unlocked the computer. After that was a breeze, go to my blog, check the viewers. It was a high number, too high to bother saying anyway. So I decided to go through with my plan. I opened the webcam, regretting the decision with every second. I had a feeling this would be the longest I've ever talked in my life. But still, I hit the record button.

* * *

"Hey guys." I started, forcing a small and barely noticeable grin. "I bet your wondering who I am. Well I'll make it simple. I'm the guy who owns the life you've been reading for the last year. That's right, my name is John James Brady, well King of Legendary Awesomeness to those who play Xbox, and I'm here to tell you the real story. The ones you've heard on the news, they're rubbish; completely untrue. So I'm here, giving you the real happenings, with all the fillers. But first, you might need to know a little more about me.

"First order of business is," I said rolling my shoulders. My wings shot out easily and I looked annoyed at the camera. "Yes my wings are real. If they weren't how could I fly with them?" I asked before looking at my wings. My blood feathers at the top were the same golden brown, fading into white with dark speckles at the bottom of the tail feathers. Just like a hawks, at least that's what Elizabeth told me. I touched my head, thinking of another question I had a lot. "Second, no my hair is not short because The School shaved it. I just happen to like crew cuts." I said before pointing to a discoloration on my chin. "And this is a battle scar, not some weird genetic thing like some of you strangely thought."

I gave a long sigh and caught my breath, calming down. I hated these long sentences, and preferred being silent. But I felt like these dimwits knew the truth. "The School is a cruel place, and trust me, if you were in my shoes you'd realise the stupidity of all the people who tell you how awesome your wings are. Because they don't know how you got them." I told them seriously. "Imagine if both your parents were killed by a car crash when you were two, and then not even a week later, you get forcefully taken from your home country in England to a new one, America. Then you have all the experiments, get chased by merciless half man half wolves and you have my life story in a nutshell." I chuckled, not really finding it funny. Just laughing at all those halfwits who knew nothing about life.

"But enough about me, I'm sure you're wondering how this all started." I said and thought long and hard about that day. "Well I'll tell you, it was a normal day, but changed instantly just from one attack enforced by long forgotten institute."

* * *

** Two years earlier:**

"John, Elizabeth says to get the kids up!" I heard a muffled yelling from down the stairs. I buried my face in my pillow and groaned, ignoring Devin's constant calls. If she had the spare time to yell at me, why couldn't she get them up herself. Suddenly the lights started to flicker in my room. Great, she was playing with her little powers again. Well two can play at that game. Joey had left his BB gun in my room. I quickly got up and grabbed it before sneaking out my window. I crawled down the large vine plant we had on the walls and spotted Devin through the window. Her eyes squinting, obviously still focusing on the lights in my room. Luckily, the window was still open a crack. I took aim and...

"John James Brady, do you have a death wish?" Devin shouted after me as I scrambled back up the wall. It was a perfect shot, just smacking her hard in the forehead with a BB. I could hear her coming up the stairs so I locked the door and pressed against the wall. I heard her breathing and flinched when a loud noise sounded and a foot kicked my door off the hinges. Devin barged into the room, not noticing me as I slunk into the hall. She was still moving slowly around the room.

"I swear John, if you don't come out this minute." I crept up behind her poked her on both sides right under the ribs. She screamed a little and whipped around, shooting out a fist. "Jesus, don't kill me!" I exclaimed, just barely ducking under her fist. I got behind her quickly before wrapping his arms over her shoulders and putting all my weight on her. "John, quit it." I heard her strain as I continued to lean and crush her. Suddenly, her foot slipped out from underneath her and we both went tumbling to the ground.

I hit my head hard, seeing the same happening to Devin as she sat up, rubbing her head. We stared each other for a second before laughing, forgetting our worries. "The look on your face, was absolutely priceless." I choked on my own words. "Yours wouldn't have looked so good if my fist collided with it." She shot back making me raise an eyebrow. "You think my face looks good?" I asked jokingly. "Yeah, for a drunken moron." She told me and shoved me a bit as I sat up. I brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, admiring the thick red streak in her brown hair. I wish she would wear it down, it would look nicer if it wasn't always on top of her head.

She suddenly got a funny look on her face, as if she were listening to something "Devin, something wrong?" I asked after she didn't speak. She shook her head and replaced her frown with a smile I knew was fake. "Fine dweeb. Just get the kids up." She said before rushing out of the room. And somehow I got the feeling she was hiding something from me.

* * *

**Devin's POV**

_Devin what's wrong with you?_ I asked myself as I ran from John's room and down the stairs. I couldn't let myself get attached or it would only hurt more when they kicked me out. I stopped just before reaching the bottom of the steps, shaking my head and calming down. _It's alright, they won't find out because you can control yourself._ I said and put on a fake smile before entering the room. Elizabeth was at her computer, typing furiously at something or other. She acted like the leader of this family, even though Joey was older. But I guess from what I'd seen since being accepted two months earlier that she was the most responsible. I saw Searette already up and sitting on the ground, a chess board in front of him. His hands made a small upside down V and rested under his nose against his mouth and chin. It was his most frequent pose, something he copied off of the great fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. "Elizabeth, is he talking to himself again?" I whispered to her and she turned to face me before looking at the small boy behind her.

"Percy, it's your move." He said suddenly, making me jump. "Looks like it." Elizabeth whispered back. I sighed before moving over to Searette and observing his game as pieces for the opposing side moved on their own. "Hey, can I play?" I asked but he didn't turn to look at me. "Devin, Percy is playing with me. I'll beat you later." He said in a monotone, keeping his eyes fixated on the pieces. "Isn't it about time to give up your imaginary friends?" A voice said from the basement stairs and I turned. "Joey!" Elizabeth snapped at him and put a finger over her lips. "Whatever." Joey replied with a smile before coming and standing next to me, watching Searette move piece after piece. "Something needs to be done about this." He whispered to me. "Something also needs to be done about your gun under your pillow." Searette said before looking at Joey innocently. "Luxmi told me." He said bluntly as Joey flinched under Elizabeth's screams.

"Another gun! How do you keep getting them from me?" Elizabeth screamed at him now stomping over to us. When she stood on the other side of me Searette shrieked at her. "Liz, your standing on Percy's hand!" He yelled worriedly resulting in Elizabeth immediately picking up her foot. "I'm so sorry Percy." She said truthfully as Searette reached across the board and picked up an invisible object. "Let me see it Percy." He mumbled as Elizabeth suddenly grabbed the back of both my and Joey's shirts, dragging us into the hall. Great, more lectures from Miss Elizabeth herself.

* * *

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Just what is wrong with you Joey? First you keep stealing back your gun and two you make fun of Searette." Elizabeth shouted at me and Devin in the hall. "I wasn't poking fun at him, I'm just saying he needs to grow out of those kid habits. I mean imaginary friends?" I tried to convince her but she only shook her head, her wavy and shoulder length brown hair bouncing along. "Well to him they aren't made up. He doesn't even realize that he's moving them." She explained. "He has voices in his head," I continued, "it's weird. He's starting to sound like Jackie!"

"Who's starting to sound like me?" A dark voice said from behind me. I whipped around to face Jackie's annoyed face along with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "Uh..." I stuttered as she looked even more skeptically at me. "We were just discussing Searette, and his um... telekinesis." Devin spoke up, trailing away when Jackie shot a look at her. "Oh leave the kid alone. At least he'll never get lonely." Jackie said blankly and walked off. "He's like you, hearing things that aren't there." Devin said, immediately shutting up. Definitely the wrong thing to say to Jackie. "What are you implying?" Jackie sneered and shot around and ran right up to Devin's face. She looked horrified at Jackie who caught her breath and shook her head before walking blankly and unemotionally into the other room. Schizophrenia she had told us. "Don't be concerned or worried out if I react... differently." She warned us one day when we questioned her behavior. I guess Devin had yet to learn how irritable she could be.

* * *

"Yo, Searette. Where's your friends?" We heard from the other room and walked in, trying to keep calm. I winced with every step, my left ankle was acting up again. Hurt like hell every time I walked on it, which was a real pain. "Luxmi's asleep still, but Percy's in the kitchen." Searette said, now reading a novel of some sort. "Percy, can you grab me an apple?" Jackie called out and flopped on the couch next to the arm chair Searette was in. In less than a second we witnessed a floating apple bouncing in the room and being hovered right in front of Jackie. "Is it okay to let Jacklynn do that?" I heard Devin whisper to Elizabeth. "Do what?" "Play along. I mean, it's not really helping him give up Percy and Luxmi is it?" Elizabeth didn't respond.

"Percy, can you wake Luxmi?" Searette asked without looking up. There was a long silence other then the constant chewing of Jackie. "No Percy, I got her up yesterday." Searette continued to talk to himself when I peered at Elizabeth. Suddenly Searette snapped his book shut and dropped it on the armchair. "Fine, whatever." He complained and marched up the stairs. I took my chance and walked casually down the stairs to my room, hiding the gun somewhere else before Elizabeth could confiscate it again. "Thank you Luxmi."

* * *

**Jacklynn's POV**

"So, is there a reason he has, friends?" Devin asked as Elizabeth went back to her computer. "Everyone needs friends Devin." I told her and continued eating. I heard a unfamiliar voice but chose to ignore it, believing it was inside my head. "So, why not make normal ones?" "Because that kid isn't normal." I snapped hearing Devin's voice again. "It's hard to understand Jackie. Devin doesn't know about all of us." Elizabeth soothed. I threw the core into the garbage before picking at my fingerless gloves and putting my feet up on the coffee table. "So explain then." I said full of boredom and grabbed Searette's novel off the armchair. "Searette's parents weren't really the best in the world. But he did have an older brother about twelve years older I think. But Searette's brother killed himself when Searette was four. Every since then he's been playing with Percy and Luxmi, what with having no one else to talk to." Elizabeth explained when I intervened. "So, he's even weirder, having strange powers before going to the school." I told her and she turned to me. "Jacklynn Alicia Jones, how many times must I tell you to keep your shoes off the table?" Elizabeth lashed out as I undid the laces of my red converse and kicked them to the floor. "There, happy?" I asked and leaned back on the couch. He sighed before continuing. "His parents noticed his strange behavior and got a bit afraid of him, resulting in him being sold to the School." "Well, I can relate to that." Devin mumbled, or at least I thought she did, it was too muffled to hear clearly.

"So, have you got any family Devin?" Elizabeth pressed absent minded. There was a long pause with only the keyboard clicking to fill the space. Finally Devin spoke up. "No." She said quietly before turning to leave the room. "Lies." I sang mockingly as she stopped and turned to me. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly, swallowing before rushing out of the room. "Jackie, why did you do that?" Elizabeth moaned but I only shrugged. "I thought you didn't like liars." I asked and that silenced her. I was about to speak up again when a loud yawning came from the door. "Oh, morning Layla."

* * *

**If it wasn't clear, there is some big event that happens two years before the actual plot that has made the flock well known.**

**John is just making a video explaining the true story which is the plot. **

**Review, sorry if it's kinda rushed, I was just trying to get a lot of the characters introduced.**


	4. Chapter 2: The Rush

**I'm awful for not updating.**

**But to help, I'm trying to make the chapter's as filled as possible.**

**So I hope it makes up and I'll try harder in the future.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Layla's POV**

"Morning." I said and rubbed my eyes, sensing someone coming up behind me. I turned to see John walking past, his hands were shoved deep into his pockets. "It's about time Layla." Elizabeth chuckled as I smiled and walked to the fridge. "Who's cooking?" I asked, my voice being muffled by another yawn. "Not me, my attempt failed yesterday." Elizabeth said without looking up from her computer. "Not cooking, called it!" Jackie called out. "Me either." I said "Not me." Joey yelled, coming back up the stairs. "Already ate." Searette said while coming down the stairs. We all turned to John as he collapsed into an armchair. "You just made me get Layla up, as if that wasn't long enough." He said and I giggled. We all looked at Devin now. She backed away with her hands up. "Don't look at me. I can't cook." She said hesitantly as we all approached her. I got a frying pan out and walked over. "Everyone can cook. Just some people not well." I said and shoved it into her hands. She sighed loudly as we all snickered.

She moved into the kitchen as I cuddled up on the sofa next to Jackie. She didn't move but leaned her head back.. She was thirteen, so a year younger then me. But I still found her adorable. "What are we going to do today?" I asked cheerily as Searette sat in the armchair left of the couch and Joey sat beside Elizabeth at the kitchen table. John shrugged while Searette picked up his novel. "Something fun." Joey yelled loudly as Elizabeth laughed quietly. "Oh, I know. Let's go shopping!" I said jokingly, but they all took it a little too seriously. "Joey said something fun." Jackie groaned beside me, her eyes shut. John was smirking and Searette matched it.

Suddenly, there was a small sound like a spark catching fire and soon our alarms were going off. We all turned to see Devin waving around a flaming frying pan. "Put it out!" She yelled, waving it away from her. John got up quickly and so did Joey who went to the closet, pulling out the fire extinguished. John grabbed the frying pan from Devin and held it out to Joey who pulled out the pin. All I could see was a huge cloud of white powdery substance as the fire was smothered. The white powder settles leaving a steaming pan and John whose front was covered in white.

I burst out immediately laughing, soon followed by Elizabeth, then Joey, a few snickers from Jackie and even a grin from Searette. Devin was staring at him John, shocked before she started to try and contain her laughter. John just stared annoyed with all of us.

"How is this funny?" He mumbled and put the frying pan in the sink with a loud clank. "I'm so sorry." Devin was trying to get out between her giggles. John smiled a bit at her before looking at his shirt. He left for his room as we all continued to laugh. At least the day had started out on a good note.

* * *

**Searette's POV**

I found myself smiling among all the laughter. My favorite part of the day was when we all laughed, and with us, you could count on us laughing for at least 2 hours per day. "Welp, there's one task done." Joey said and re-pinned the extinguisher. "What do you mean _one task_?" Layla asked, now getting up and working her way over to the fridge. "Well, the daily task of ruining yet another pan of some sort." He said jokingly as he put the extinguisher in the closet again. Devin tightened her ponytail. "Sorry about ruining your pan." She apologized again. She had been uptight anytime she did the smallest thing wrong. A bit like she was desperate to be accepted.

Layla laughed as Elizabeth chuckled and shut the lid of her computer. "Don't worry. Everyone in this family has burnt at least three." She told Devin. It was true. My number was eight while Jackie held the record at eleven. "Think of it as a right of passage." Layla added as she pulled an apple from the fridge. Elizabeth sighed now, looking at the mess.

"We'll need to clean up." She said. 'Jackie and Devin, you deal with pots and pans, Joey your on sweeping duty. And Searette and Layla are on dishes. I'll go see if John needs help getting that stuff off the back of his head." She said and disappeared up the stairs. "Ditcher!" Joey called after her and we could hear her faint laughs. I shut my book and turned to Percy who sat beside me. "You can help us with the dishes until Luxmi gets up." I told him and he smiled and nodded.

"I'll wash, you dry."Layla said as we collected the dishes. "What should I do?" Percy asked me, collecting a stack of his own. "You stack, Percy." I told him as we moved to the sink near the window. Jackie pulled the pan out of the sink in the island. She inspected it with a frown before turning to Devin who stood beside her. "What was this supposed to be?" Jackie asked bu Devin only shrugged. "Eggs, I think."m She laughed as Jackie smirked at her. Layla turned on the tap and started to fill the sink as Joey got the broom from downstairs.

As Layla started on the first dish, I shrugged my shoulders and let my wings out. They were always stiff after I'd slept. Mine were almost completely white with only small touches of brown on the tips of the back feathers. Layla smiled and did the same, letting out her wings.

"Brown today?" I asked and she smiled. I noticed her think brown hair as well before spotting her nails changing from clear to silver. Layla could change plenty of things about her appearance like her hair colour, nails, wings, even eyes which were a mercury silver today to match her nails.

She handed the first plate to me as I dried it on a hand towel and passed it to Percy. He opened the cupboard before stacking it inside. I could see Devin from the corner of my eye, staring at Percy for some strange reason. I decided not to question it, plenty of people stared at Luxmi too.

We continued and I eyed everyone myself. Joey was muttering something to himself while sweeping. He other sink was overflowing with bubbled as Jackie and Devin tried to stuff in as many pots as they could at once. But then suddenly, Layla let out an earsplitting scream next to me. "What happened?" Joey asked frantically as Layla turned. She was extremely tense as she turned, one hand holding a wet spoon, and the front of her shirt soaked with water.

"It sprayed me!" She cried helplessly as Jackie laughed. I smiled and passed her the towel as she let out a small chuckle. "Mind if I go change?" She asked and I nodded. "Percy and I will finish it." I reassured her as she ran down the hall, holding her sopping wet shirt away from her. I started to wash now and Percy dried. Soon after that, we only needed to stack them, simple as that.

_"Good morning."_ A voice said suddenly. It surprised me and I jumped a bit, loosing my focus. Another shock took over me as Percy dropped a plate and it shattered on the floor. Everyone turned to look as the voice spoke again. It wasn't one I'd ever heard before. _"You need to leave now, and quickly please."_ The voice said and I looked around. No one strange was around, at least not that I could see. I thought of what it had said and wondered why. Shockingly, the voice responded to my thoughts. _"There's going to be a battle soon."_ It told me before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Searette, you okay?" Joey was looking down at me strangely. I nodded. "Fine." I said quietly before motioning to Percy and running up the stairs towards John's room. I had to tell Lizzy.

* * *

**Devin's POV**

"What's gotten into him?" Jackie asked aloud. Joey got to work sweeping up the broken plate but not before watching Searette disappear down the hall. "Who knows." He said absent minded. I shrugged and started on the dishes again. I filled the pot with soapy water before two hands came from behind and took it from me. "I'll finish up here." John said, now clean and trying to take over. "No, I'll handle it." I said, but he was already pulling it up and above my head. I let him and moved out of the way as he flashed me a ghost of a grin from the side. I felt my cheeks flush a bit and quickly shook my head, remembering not to get attached.

Everything was getting done, so I decided to check on Searette. Joey seemed a bit concerned, and maybe it would help. I followed up the steps and down the hallway. Searette was nowhere in sight as I moved down the hall. John's door was open but i couldn't hear anything, so I went to Elizabeth's door. It was shut, but completely silent, so I decided to go in.

Elizabeth was at her dresser with the small top drawer opened. She was holding something that looked like a small picture frame. She just stared at it, her index finger brushing the picture slightly. She looked remorseful in a way, just standing there like a frozen image. She didn't even notice me come in.

"Elizabeth?" I asked hesitantly. She jumped in surprise before stuffing the frame in the drawer and slamming it tight.

"Devin," She breathed and turned to me with a weak smile. "You scared me."

She wasn't looking at me directly; I watched as the brown speckles in her turquoise eyes darted around the space near me. "Uh... Searette came up here. Have you seen him?" I stuttered. She didn't speak but only shook her head, keeping a tight-lipped smile plastered to her face. "O-okay, thanks." I muttered and rushed out, shutting the door behind me. She was weirding me out.

I looked down the hall and headed toward's John's room. Sure enough, Searette was in there, staring out the window. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, coming to stand next to him. He was up on his toes, leaning forwards like he would jump out of the room at any second. He tared up at the sky with a mild shock, but a small smile formed on his open mouth. I followed his gaze to a big black and moving smudge in the sky.

"The birds..." He trailed of suddenly and peered closer, his brow crinkling He cocked his head like he was listening to something as I looked at the flying smudge. It was only then that I discovered what they were.

"Those aren't birds..."

* * *

**John's POV**

"Elizabeth!" Devin was yelling upstairs as I drained the sink. Jackie was relaxing on the couch while Joey threw out the placte pieces. I could only hear murmurs of speaking before the two shot down the stairs.

"We need to go, now!" Elizabeth said, carrying a bag. It looked like it was carrying a thin, rectangular box of sorts before she stuffed her laptop into it. Then she turned to the non-moving rest of us. " Didn't you hear me? I said now! Grab only the stuff you need, and in two minutes and meet at the door!" She yelled.

Devin rushed past her and down the stairs. It only took two seconds of pause before everyone rushed out of the room. "Layla, start packing!" I heard Jackie start to explain while I watched Elizabeth scrambling to stuff any nonperishable food items she could into her bag. Devin ran up the stairs in less than a minute.

"John, what are you just standing around for?" She panted, putting her bag over her shoulders.

"Does one of you want to explain to me what's going on?" I asked. They both stopped moving and waited fro a few seconds, catching their breath. Girls were so hysterical.

"Flying Erasers." Elizabeth finally gasped.

"A whole pack of them coming." Devin added as thy both started to move again. That was something to be hysterical about. I bolted up the stairs to grab my stuff. It was just one of those days, wasn't it?

* * *

**Joey's POV**

My gun was all I really needed, plus extra bullets of course. I stuffed some cash into my pockets too, not wanting a bag to slow me down. My hair kept getting in my face, so I grabbed a U.S air force cap too before bolting up the stairs. Whatever Elizabeth was freaking out about, it had better of been pretty damn important. Making me run on my bad left foot was killing me.

I grabbed my green military boots and strapped them over my tan cargo pants. John, Elizabeth, Jackie and Devin all were standing by the door. "Where are Searette and Layla?" Elizabeth asked as I noticed her peering out the window, her short brown hair messy and her eyes a little blood-shot.

"Right here!" Searette said and came running up the stairs. A small bag was hooked on his shoulders. "I had to get Luxmi up." He explained before running and putting on his black converse. He rubbed his head, his hand getting lost in his platinum blonde and curly hair.

"And Layla?" I asked just as she came dashing down the hall.

"Sorry, sorry!" She cried as she skidded across the floor on her feet. "I couldn't decide what to pack!" She said, a larger bag was hanging across her left shoulder. Jackie shook her head and smirked before brushing a brown short strand behind her ear.

"Let's Fly!" She shouted and bolted out the door. It looked like more than being worried, this was giving her a rush. And I had to admit it was giving me one too. That was, until the fight actually started. That part wasn't as enjoyable.

* * *

**Devin's POV**

We all ran out after Jackie and took off into the air. But I guess the Eraser's must have been coming faster than we expected. Before we knew it, they were dropping out of the sky. I think the first one hit John, but we all were tackled pretty fast. This couldn't happen, not only after three months!

There were too many to count, and we were much too outnumbered. I tried spitting a few fire balls, but most didn't even make it out of my mouth before I got hit or kicked in the gut. One of my eye's were swelled shut, and from what I could see with my other one, we were definitely loosing. Joey and John were both unconscious Layla was thrown to the ground when she tried to fly, Searette was crumpled at the base of a tree, and Elizabeth and Jackie were being held down like me. And Jackie was loosing it.

"Hey, I remember you. The kitty cat." A specific Eraser stood out and leaned in close to her face. "Man, I thought dogs were supposed to be cute. But your damn ugly." She spat as him and he kicked her in the stomach.

"Oh suck it." He spat at her. Seems like these two knew each other, and well.

"Sorry, I can't put small things in my mouth. Choking hazard, you know?" She gagged and got to her hands and knees before he kicked the side of her head. She was out.

My blood was boiling as I tried to push the Eraser's foot off my chest. My vision started to blur into shades of red.

_Oh god, not here. Not now! _ I screamed at myself. I felt a snapping in my neck as something impacted with the side of my head. The red drained from my vision and I caught a glimpse of the horrific scene before my vision went completely black. It was the first time I'd ever been so happy to be knocked out by someone kicking me in the head.


	5. Chapter 3: Trucks

**Look, I'm doing better with updates already.**

**It's a bit shorter but I got it done**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Devin's POV**

****A large jolt snapped me awake. It was dark but there were bumps constantly. Great, I loved trucks! I sat up, sick of my head clanging on the cold metal. My hands were tied behind my back, and trust me they weren't coming loose anytime soon. Oh even better, I loved being tied up in a truck.

I heard a small forced moan from the darkness. "Who's there?" I croaked, trying to swallow and unfreeze my mouth. "Devin, is that you?" I heard John's voice from the side of the truck. I made my way over, his figure now becoming outlined as my eyes adjust. He sat up and looked over, recognizing me and nodding. "Brilliant." He said in his accent before sighing loudly. I noticed him trying to pull his hands apart. He found out soon enough that they were tightly knotted. "Just brilliant." He steamed before standing shakily.

"Maybe you shouldn't..." I tried but he wasn't listening. Instead, he kicked the hard metal wall and lost his balance a bit.

"You know, I just love being jumped and tied up in the back of a truck!" He exclaimed before kicking the wall again. "Why don't you try fighting fair you bastards? See who wins then!" He was yelling now.

"John, calm do-"I was cut off when he rammed into the wall. This definitely had to stop. "John, seriously. You're going to hurt yourself!" I stood as he rammed the wall again. I could already hear him panting and tried to get him to stop.

"To hell with it all." He spat and I move over standing close. A little to close I guess. His shoulder bounced off the wall on impact and smacked me in the face. That and the momentum of the truck flung me backwards till I hit my head hard on the metal and sunk to the ground.

"Crap." I faintly heard John saying as he came over, the lines on his face barely visible but scrunched up with worry. "Devin, are you okay? I'm so sorry." He swore at himself while I tried to stay awake. There was warm liquid on the back of my head. I slowly felt it run down my neck. The smell was faint but because of his increased senses, I knew John could smell it.

"God, I'm an arse." He was saying under his breath.

"I'm fine John, really." I reassured, but something else was on my mind. "Hey John?" I asked after a bit and peered around in the darkness some more.

"Yeah?" He had stopped lashing out and now sat beside me.

"Where is everyone else?"

"...I don't know."

* * *

**Joey's POV**

Feeling slowly rushed back to me as I blinked in the darkness. There was cold metal underneath me, rope around my wrists and someone was lying on my leg. I moved my leg and I felt the silky and light strands of hair brush my leg where my pants were ripped. It was short and smooth so I shook my leg a bit and woke the owner to it. There was a slight moan as the person awoke, but I recognized her right away.

"Feeling okay Liz?" I asked her as she regained consciousness. She looked around confused a bit, her hair whipping over her face. "Liz, are you okay?" I asked warily. She finally looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine... you?" She asked, her head cocking a bit. There was a small window at the top of the truck. Every so often it would let in a little light, enough to see Elizabeth's face. A stream of blood was near dried on the side of her face and a big bruise painted her cheek.

"Yeah, fine." I mumbled. She continued to look around the truck while I sat there. "Liz, could you come here for a sec?" I asked and she nodded, coming over by my leg. "Tap the lower pocket and see if it's hard." I told her and she nodded. She sat with her back to me, trying to find the pocket just above my knee with her tied hands. Eventually she tapped it, and I felt a heavy metal bounce on the side of my leg.

"This may actually be the first time I'm glad you have your gun." She said and I grinned a bit. But her face was still distraught.

"Liz, is something wrong?" I asked her and at first she shook her head with a small smile. But it disappeared and she started to nod.

"Have you seen a bag anywhere?" She asked me finally. I checked behind me and slowly stood. My knees were shaking and my foot killed but I made my way around the perimeter of the truck.

"I don't see anything." I told her and I heard her breath catch in her throat. After that she was silent except for snippets of her muttering, "They took it. They took him."

* * *

**Searette's POV**

The moving room was cold and dark, and very, very empty. "Is anyone there?" I asked timidly, but silence was my answer. My hands were behind my back as I brought my knees in close.

"There's no one else?" Luxmi asked me as she sat down beside. Her long brown hair was straight as always and her skin was chocolaty and untouched. I smiled at her as Percy sat beside her. I felt a small tingling on my knee and looked at it. A small spider had made its way up there. It stopped and seemed to look at me.

"Searette?" A voice emerged from the darkness.

"Jackie, so your here too." I breathed as she made her way over to me. Her face was all bloody and bruised and her expression matched it, dark and furious.

"Jackie, Searette. Don't forget about me." Moaned a voice. Layla woke from the corner and came forwards too. We made a small circle in the truck, a window letting in light from time to time. Finally Layla broke the silence as I stared at the non moving spider on my knee.

"So, where are we?" She asked but Jackie shrugged.

"I know as much as you." She said and looked at me. She cocked her head, her eyes tracing to my knee. Suddenly her eyes got wide.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" Layla asked, tracing her gaze. They were both looking at the spider on my leg. I peered closer at it as it sat on my knee.

"Is something wrong with it?" I asked and shook my leg a bit. They both cringed.

"Don't move your leg Searette. There's a..." Layla croaked as they both inched away. I think the spider only moved on leg, but they both caught up on the movement.

"Spider!" They both screamed and got back. I smiled a bit. No matter how tough each of them were, spiders made them shriek. I didn't know why.

"It's just an arachnid. Not nearly as creepy as an insect. Isn't it cool? It has so many legs and eyes, and only two body regions." I explained but they only looked disgusted. "Not to mention every hair on its body is,"

"No! No more!" Jackie yelled, looking white. Layla seemed to gag and looked sick to her stomach. I smiled a bit more.

"Want to touch it?"

"NO!"


	6. Authors Note

**Hey Guys**

**So I've come to a conclusion with this story.**

**Because I've been working on two stories, I feel like I'm definitely not giving this one enough attention.**

**So until I finish my other story I'm putting this on hold. **

**I will definitely come back to it, but because I'm using your characters I want to make it as good as possible.**

**Please don't hate me. I'm not good at doing two stories at once. **

**I just have too many ideas that shouldn't get crossed together.**

**If I get a lot of complaints I might try it again, but I think this is my answer.**

**I'm really sorry but I will keep my promise to come back to it.**


	7. Chapter 4: Voices

**I got a request to update, a really long time ago actually.**

**So I've got a rough story idea no so I thought why not.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Jackie's POV**

We'd separated into separate corners of the truck. I was closest to the door while Layla was on the corner across from me, Searette across from her. I hugged my knees and rested my chin on top of them, picking at my gloves and watching Layla's mouth move.

"I can't believe they found us." She whispered in a tired voice. "We've been gone for a whole year. How did they find us?"

"An anonymous tip from a gold medal citizen?" Searette guessed in a bored tone. Layla had been going on about the hows and what's for twenty minutes and counting. I'd stopped listening after two. I don't know how Searette could stand to listen to her bantering for such a long time and still manage to give sarcastic answers.

"I'm serious, what if it was one of us? Maybe we're being cheated by someone we thought we could trust." She started to sniffle and I groaned, burying my face in my knees.

"Layla, shut up!" I snapped, but I'm sure my voice just came out as a loud muffle. She did suck back and tears that had threatened to fall though. We sat in silence, thinking about what Layla had said, or trying to forget it in my case, when Searette spoke up again.

"Do you really think it was one of us?" He mumbled and I looked up, now slightly worried. He was rubbing a piece of his blond hair between his fingers as he fidgeted and it was making me uneasy. "I mean, we've know each other for more than a year. How can you lie for that long?"

_"You've been lying to yourself since age four." _I wanted to snap at him, but I kept my mouth shut. It wasn't his fault his brother messed him up so bad. "Yeah, but we haven't known Devin for that long." I said instead. A grim look suddenly came over Searette's face as Layla paled, looking like she was going to be sick.

"What has it been?" Searette asked his voice a little shaky. "Three months?"

"Two." I corrected and went silent again. The more w thought about it, the more I wouldn't be able to let it go.

Layla sniffed again and sat up straighter. "We should take a pledge," She announced. "To promise each other that we've never lied to each other and that we never will." She put her right hand over her heart and started to speak. "Repeat after me. I solemnly swear that I will never ever..."

"I solemnly swear that I will never ever." I saw Searette repeating and groaned again.

"You aren't seriously pledging to a delusion, are you?" I asked but he gave me a somber look.

"It comforting knowing that there's the slightest chance you can trust someone." He said sadly, making me wince. I scowled hard at him but put my hand over my heart to make them happy. "I solemnly swear that I will never ever..." I repeated and Layla smiled as we continued to repeat.

"Tell a lie to any members of this truck. Any past lies we have told will be confessed and forgiven. I will always stand up for the members of this truck. I will never abandon them, and I will always protect them and keep them safe. This is where my loyalties lie. It is my duty as a friend to complete these tasks. And if I fail, may god's lightning strike me down and send me to hell."

"To hell?" Searette asked cynically as Layla dropped her hand, nodding.

"Yes, so we never go back on our word." She said seriously as I rolled my eyes.

"Layla," I interrupted her happy moment. "We are three, winged, and orphaned freaks. If earth doesn't have a place for us, I highly doubt that perfect little Heaven does."

Layla smiled at me. "Don't be stupid, Jackie. God has a place for all good people, especially kids who pledge on his lightning."

"I thought Zeus was the one with the lightning." Searette intervened with a slight frown. He looked beside him and his frown deepened. "No Luxmi, Zeus is a Greek god."

I looked from him to Layla who gave me a weak smile as we watched Searette talking to himself. I shrugged it off though. You couldn't change something like that without messing him up even more. I knew we promised not to lie to each other, but I figured we could let this one slide.

* * *

I shut my eyes and buried my head in my knees again, hoping for some peace and quiet before we got to hell on earth. Hell down under would've been better than Death Valley. They probably even had scented bathroom soaps.

**_"They know about you. They're coming."_**

"What?" My head shot up at the sound of a little girl's voice. Searette glanced at me from the corner of his eye while Layla didn't even stir, falling asleep across from him.

"Is something wrong Jackie?" He asked me but I shook my head and lowered my head again, wondering where the voice came from.

**_"They're coming. You have to run. Run now!"_**

"Shut up." I growled into my knees. I didn't think either of the others had heard me, but the small girl's voice didn't feel like being quiet and it just added to my anxiety.

"Jackie?" It was Searette again, but I kept my head down and slowed my breathing to make it look like I was sleeping.

_He knows what you did. He'll hurt you. Protect yourself before he hurt you._

It was an older woman's voice this time, but I couldn't see her anywhere. She often spoke to me, and told me plenty of awful things. "He wouldn't. He wouldn't ever, we took a pledge." I muttered into my knees.

_He's lying and he'll hurt you. Hurt him before he hurts you. Stupid, kill him before he kills you._

"Jackie!" My head shot up to look at Searette, but he wasn't watching me. His pale green eyes were shifting back and forth as if he were looking for something. "Did you hear something?"

_He knows!_

"No." I lied, but he didn't stop to look at me. Something was wrong with him. "Why, what's wro-"

"I hear a girl." He cut me off, not making eye contact. He looked incredibly shaken. "It's telling us to run. She's says they're coming. She won't stop talking to me!"

_He knows! He's after you!_

"No he's not!" I snapped and Searette finally looked at me, a worried look on his face.

_**"Jackie, the only one after you are the Eraser's. And they're coming to open the back now."**_The little girl interrupted my thoughts. "**_You aren't crazy. My name is Angel, and you have to trust me, but that's not important now. You need to get out of there and run."_**

"Angel?" I mumbled but across the room, Searette had sunken into himself, looking hunted. He didn't know how to deal with this like I did. With all the voices. I tried to push the woman's warnings to the back of my mind and stood. Searette gave me a glance and I almost tried to move towards him, but I crossed over to Layla and kicked her gently to wake her up. My hands were still tied, what else was I supposed to do?

* * *

"Layla, Searette. We have to go, the Eraser's are opening the truck and we have to move fast."

"So you do hear it too?" Searette asked me. I nodded slowly before listening to the footsteps outside, walking towards the back of the truck. I motioned for them to stand as the lock clacked.

"On three." I whispered and unfurled my wings a bit. "One." The door started to open and I readied my feet. "Two." The door swung open wide and immediately an Eraser charged inside. "Three!" I ran at the Eraser and jumped over it, planting a kick in its face on my way out. The second my upper body was out of the truck, I shot out my wings and flapped up as far as I could before turning around. Searette was right behind me, having trouble flying with his hands behind his back, but Layla was down on the ground, an Eraser holding onto her feet.

She was flapping furiously as I watched in horror while the Eraser dragged her down and threw her to the ground. It had its claws out and jaws open, ready to pounce. I took in a breath to scream as the Eraser pounced, but mid way, it just dropped to the ground, gravel flying everywhere. When it didn't move, I didn't spare a second more.

"Searette, stay here." I ordered and flew down quickly beside Layla. "What happened?" I demanded and she stood, shaking slightly as she looked at the Eraser.

"I don't know, it just suddenly stopped moving." She said and moved closer to it, looking at the body. I moved beside her, a mark on its neck glaring up at us. "What is that?" She asked, looking down at it. I kneeled to get a closer look. It looked like a barcode with a date underneath it.

"I don't know." I admitted and stood, shaking my knees to get rid of the pebbles that had dug into my skin from the dirt road.

"Jackie, Layla!" I turned to where Searette was yelling at us from the sky. "Look out!" We motioned above us and I looked up to see a dark object falling through the sky towards us. And by the time I realized what it was, it was less than 10 feet away.

"Run!" I screamed to Layla and made a sprint for the trees on the edge of the road. We barely made it past the road before the truck exploded from the falling bomb.


End file.
